1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a user interface (UI) providing method and an electronic device performing the same based on the pressure of a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device equipped with a display, such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like, has been widely supplied since the spread of personal computers.
The display of the electronic device may be implemented with a touch screen by additionally using a resistive or capacitive touch panel. The display implemented with the touch screen may serve as an input device that receives a user manipulation, in addition to a visual display device.
According to various implementations, the touch screen may include a pressure sensor. The pressure sensor may sense the pressure of a physical user input (e.g., a touch input or the like) that is input to the electronic device. Accordingly, an electronic device including the above-mentioned touch screen may determine whether the user input is received with a pressure of a specific degree, as well as whether the user input is received.
Additionally, the electronic device may mount a plurality of touch screens described above. For example, a touch screen may be mounted on at least one of a top surface, a bottom surface, and a side surface of the electronic device.